


Dressed in black, head to toe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i didn't specify so it could be anyone, it could be louis, it could be me, it could be you, it could be your mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>extremely short. i also like to think it's cute, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in black, head to toe

**Author's Note:**

> title obviously taken from 'Chocolate' by the 1975.

Black beanie, and brown curls (that don’t really look so curly anymore) peaking out from underneath it. 

Black skinny jeans, so tight it appears almost impossible for him to put his phone(s) in his pocket, but he does anyways. Of course he does, he’s Harry, he could do almost anything. 

The boots. Those boots everyone seems to hate, but you love, because they remind you of that one time where you tripped over one of them (the right one) and you threatened to throw them out the window, and he had simply laid on top of you on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn’t even breathe, whispering ‘if you throw them out then i’ll have to leave, too’ in your ear as he tickled you. 

The jumper. One of the hundreds of jumpers he seems to own. The one he lets you wear the morning after, when it’s cold and you wake up to the smell of waffles, so you put it on and walk to the kitchen and wrap your arms around him, and you can smell his scent on both the jumper and his back, and it’s all quite perfect, really.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you have! leave a comment if you liked it, if you sneezed while reading or if you're left handed.


End file.
